Video gaming allows for players to play a variety of electronic games on client devices, such as video game consoles or smartphones. The video games often have video segments to be played within the video game on the client device. In some cases, these video segments are provided to the client device as part of a video game, such as via a network connection or on discretely sold media, such as CD-ROM disc media. Regardless of how the video segments are provided to the client device, playing the video may be a processing burden for the processor(s), such as the central processing unit (CPU), of the client device. In some cases, the video segments may further pose a storage burden on the client device, particularly on client devices with a relatively small form factor and/or limited storage capacity, such as a smartphone.